


The Six

by JJ_Stuff25



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Murder, Attempted Suicide, Autistic Dr. Emile Picani, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Graphic Description of Corpses, My First Fanfic, NO ONE KNOWS, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Self Harm, a n g s t, all six of the sides are brothers, also wow theres a lot of characters, and guess what? Logan loves space, angst with happy ending, because fuck you i want to, family au, gay stuff (yay), homophobia (ew), i forgot to mention theres a death, i guess theres drlamp theyre brothers so what do you expect, i looked at so many other books for tags for this story-, its not anyone important tho im not a monster, kid!sides, oh and the other cartoon therapy characters appear here but theyre not that important, papa thomas because i can-, so nothing new., some ocs are here too, teen sides? idk man-, well theyre teens not kids but idc, why are there always so many additional tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Stuff25/pseuds/JJ_Stuff25
Summary: Let’s get one thing straight before we start this crazy adventure of a story.The Six always stuck together.They always played together, always ate together, always did everything together.Who are the six?The Six are six brothers, who always stuck together.Together was their whole deal. If one family wanted one kid, they would have to agree on having six (which never happened).Thomas Sanders was a nice man. He was thinking about fostering (and possibly adopting) a teenager. His friends all thought he was insane and that he should just foster a child instead because of the bad rep teens get.Thomas knew, his friends knew, everyone knew. Teens were bad.But Thomas didn’t care. He was gonna get one anyways.He didn’t know that teenager had five brothers. But he loved them all anyways, and would kill and then die for them all.He just wanted to try to get them to love him back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This is my first work on this website so please be kind!
> 
> I-uh-also don't really know how AO3 works yet so please be patient with me updating this book...  
> Remember, this is my first book and I don't really know how the whole system for this website is yet...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!
> 
> ~JJ

“Virgilllll, wake up!!!!!!! The big fair is today!” Remus yelled in his younger brother’s ear.  
“five more minutes." Virgil pulled the blanket over his head and rolled over to face the wall.  
"You're gonna miss breakfast!"  
"Fuck breakfast, you know I don't get that hungry."  
"Dee is gonna be mad, though."  
There was a pause. And then Virgil was up. "Okay, fine. But just because I don’t feel like getting yelled at this early in the morning.”  
"Yay!!!"  
They had gotten into the cafeteria and sat with their brothers.  
"Where's Dee?" Virgil asked, realizing Devin wasn't sitting with them.  
"I dunno. But are you guys excited for the big fair today? This could be our chance to finally get adopted!" Roman was really excited for the big fair.  
"Don't get your hopes up, Ro. I doubt anyone would want six teenagers." Virgil pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up as he ate his breakfast.  
"What's wrong with having six teens? I'm sure there's a family out there who wants us!" Patton exclaimed. Roman nodded.  
"I think what Virgil means is that, first of all, we're teenagers. And teenagers are stereotyped to be rude and unlawful. And second, there's six of us. I highly doubt many families would want six of us, children or teenagers. Therefore, we have a significantly infinitesimal chance of being adopted, let alone given to yet another foster family." Logan explained, adjusting his glasses.  
That made Patton and the twins upset.  
“so..we might not get adopted..?” Patton started to tear up.  
“Well we could get adopted, or we could not. Only time will tell.”  
The brothers ate in silence for a few minutes before Virgil spoke again, still picking at his food.

“Seriously, where is Dee?! I haven’t seen him all morning.”  
The other four looked around, but had no luck seeing him.  
“He may be off with Ms. Diane. But I dunno where he is.” Patton shrugged.  
The group decided that he was off doing god knows what and they got back to eating.  
A few minutes later, Devin came in and pulled Logan and Patton aside, saying he needed to speak with them.  
“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Remus was staring at the three older boys.  
“It could be about us getting a family!” Roman exclaimed.  
“Or something really really bad...” Virgil said quietly, tugging at the strings of the hoodie he always wore.  
“Like I said before we shouldn’t get our hopes up about getting adopted, but whatever.”

Meanwhile with Devin, Logan and Patton...

“Okay. My birthday is in exactly six months. We all know the plan, right?”  
“I kinda forgot…” Patton rubbed the back of his neck.  
“That’s alright. So when I officially turn 18, I’ll find a stable job, get a house and then come back to get legal custody over the twins and Virge. And then you two, after about a week or two.” Devin explained.  
“Okay, okay. But are we going to tell-” “Nobody else is to know about this plan. Got it?”  
“Okay Dee.”  
“Good. Now let’s go finish eating.”

After everyone had finished eating, they had walked over to the park, where the Big Fair of Adoption and Foster Care (sponsored by no one) was being held.  
“I don’t wanna be here.” Virgil said, plopping down on a bench.  
“Well too bad. Plus we can finally get adopted!!!” Roman exclaimed.  
“Yeah, you guys can without me.” Virgil muttered.  
“Hey, no. If they wanna take one of us, they gotta take all of us. It’s been our little rule since we first got put here.”  
“I know...but what if you guys all find families that you’re happy with..? And you don’t want to say no because this may be the only opportunity to see that family?”  
“That won’t happen, Virge. I would rather die than leave this place without my brothers!”  
“Mhm, sureee.”  
“Drop the subject, guys. We aren’t here to fight about leaving each other. Maybe you guys should go play some games? I need to go talk to one of the matrons.” Devin said, walking away. Patton and Logan brought the twins to some of the games, leaving Virgil alone on the bench to play on his phone.  
Then, a man came over and sat on the bench near Virgil.  
Virgil pretended not to notice the man but it was hard. He looked over and the man smiled at him.  
“Hi, I’m Thomas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: August 8th, 2020  
> Edited Post: January 4th, 2021
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Oh also you can also find this story on my Wattpad, @JJ_Stuff25 (yeah its the same as here uwu)
> 
> And I'm sorry this was short. I promise that the chapters will be longer in the future!
> 
> Have a great day/afternoon/night!  
> ~JJ


	2. Virgil and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil & Thomas officially meet, but it doesn't go as either would have hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to add a quick TW for a panic attack so people don't get triggered by it :)
> 
> If there's ever any triggers that I miss in a chapter, don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me. I don't want any of my readers to be uncomfortable while reading my books and stories. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Virgil moved a bit away from Thomas, scared. “Um...hi…”  
“I won’t hurt you. No need to worry buddy.” Thomas said.  
'He reminds me so much of Patton...' Virgil thought. “I-I’m Virgil.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Virgil!” Thomas reached out to shake the boy’s hand but pulled away when Virgil flinched.  
“s-sorry…” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Don’t apologize, bud. It’s okay. I don’t really expect kiddos like you to trust me right away.”  
“K-kiddos l-like me..?” Virgil tilted his head like a confused puppy.  
“Yeah. Other…” Thomas paused, trying to find the right word. “Orphans...”  
Virgil cringed at the word. Orphan. He didn’t like being called that by strangers. It reminded him of his so-called “parents”. How they would hurt him and neglect to feed and love him and his brothers and…  
“Virgil, are you okay?” Thomas asked, a worried look on his face.  
Virgil shook his head, hands shaking.  
“Virgil, I need you to listen to me, okay bud? Try to breathe for me. In for four seconds, hold for seven seconds and out for eight seconds. Can you try that for me?” Thomas had moved so now he was sitting on the ground in front of (but still a distance away from) Virgil.  
Virgil had tried the breathing technique and it worked, he calmed down.  
“t-thanks.” He stuttered.  
Thomas sat back down on the bench and smiled at Virgil. “No problem, bud.”  
A few minutes of silence between the two pass before Thomas drops a very important question.  
“Virgil...would you be okay with me becoming your foster parent?”  
Virgil was taken aback by the question, clearly not expecting it.  
“If you don’t want this, it’s okay. I can come back some other time-” “No, I-I...y-yeah. You can be my foster dad. I’d really like that, actually.”  
“R-really? Great, awesome! I’ll go talk to one of the matrons about it! See ya later bud!” Thomas stood up, smiling at Virgil.  
“Bye Thomas”

For the rest of the day Virgil didn’t tell anyone, not even his brothers, about his encounter with Thomas.  
Until dinner.  
“So, how was everyone’s day?” Patton asked as they all started eating.  
“I won a dragon plushie for RoRo!!” Remus beamed.  
“Aw! That’s so nice!! I really just played other games, and lost, a bunch of times.”  
“Dee and I just talked the whole day, so nothing interesting happened.”  
Then all eyes were on Virgil.  
“Uh...Imayhavemetaguywhowouldwanttofosterus.”  
“What?”  
Virgil sighed. “I met a guy, his name is Thomas, he’s really nice, and he kinda sorta maybe wants to foster us- er...me. I didn’t tell him about you guys yet.”  
“So this Thomas guy wants to take you under his wing? And possibly adopt you?” Devin asked.  
Virgil nodded. “Yeah. But I don’t think I want to do it without you guys.”  
“I doubt he would want six teenagers, therefore if we must part ways with you because of this, farewell. It was nice being your brother.” Logan adjusted his glasses.  
“No, no, no. I’m not going with Thomas if it means I have to leave you guys behind.”  
“But-”  
“No. I’m not going to change my mind. I refuse to leave you guys here. End of discussion.”  
“If you say so.”

For the rest of the evening, all six boys were almost completely silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kind of short, I hope you still liked it!!
> 
> Original post: August 10th, 2020  
> Edited post: November 5th, 2020
> 
> I see a lot of fluff in this book's future...or not. ;)
> 
> Don't forget that you can find this book on Wattpad as well, it's under the same name as it is on here!!  
> Have a great day/afternoon/night!!  
> ~JJ


End file.
